Twin Flank
|tier = 3 |next = Triple Twin Battleship Octo Tank (upgrade option removed) |previous = Flank Guard Twin |cannons = Cannons (4) |id = 16|barrel = Cannons (4)}} The is a Tier 3 tank. It upgrades from the Flank Guard and the Twin. It upgrades further into the Triple Twin and the Battleship. It used to upgrade to the Octo Tank, but this upgrade choice was removed. Design The Twin Flank features a circular base with two sets of two rectangular cannons on opposing sides. Technical Upon upgrading from a Twin, it adds two cannons at the opposite side of the two other cannons. However, it decreases the Bullet Damage further. It has no recoil since the recoil from each of the cannons cancels each other out. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple weak tanks. *Weak Against: High Penetration tanks Such as the Assassin, Hunter, or other tanks from the Sniper and Destroyer branch. As the Twin Flank The Twin Flank can be used to farm points by putting the Twin Flank’s 2 twins North-South or East-West and then moving side to side, or up and down, respectively. Unlike the Quad Tank, the Twin Flank has a more concentrated point of fire on each side. Players can use this to defeat tanks with a wide spread of Bullets (like Octo Tank and Triple Shot) if the player has maximum bullet penetration. Also because of its high fire concentration, it is a great farming tank, especially in the Pentagon Nest. Without putting points into Bullet Speed and putting a lot of points into Reload, Bullet Penetration, and Movement Speed, you can run in the direction where your front cannon is pointed, and then fire. This allows you to create a bullet wall which serves as a strong offensive tool and a strong defensive tool. As said above, the Twin Flank is quite a good farmer. For players aiming for the Battleship or Triple Twin, it is highly advised for them to choose this tank. Against the Twin Flank Destroyer classes can counter this tank with ease, as the large bullet may penetrate through all of the Twin Flank's bullets. A Twin Flank easily struggles with recoil as the back cannons prevent it. Though even though the Twin Flank can still escape with it's normal speed, you can use your recoil so the Twin Flank will find itself in a dangerous situation which is difficult to get out of. You MUST have high Body Damage and Max Health when doing this, because the back cannons may kill you before you reach the Twin Flank if you don't have high Body Damage and Max Health. Any Destroyer class can do this strategy except for the Skimmer, as their Missiles do less damage than a Destroyer bullet. Rangers, Stalkers, and Assassins are also effective, as they can catch the Twin Flank off guard and shoot the sides of the Twin Flank. If you are the one of those Sniper classes, and when the Twin Flank notices your bullets and faces their cannons to you, stop firing and shoot the side of it again. Be sure to not be in the Twin Flank's range, as they will pay attention to your movements if they see you doing this. Also, a Penta Shot or Triplet can work too, you can use high penetration or bullet spread to counter the Twin Flank. Shooting it at is side is an option, so when the Twin Flank turns it's side away and attacks you, a bullet you fire will get past the Twin Flank's bullets eventually and take out the Twin Flank's last bit of health. A Streamliner can also be good for this strategy since it has a high FoV and DPS. Gallery TwinFlankIngame.png|A level 30 Twin Flank in-game TwinFlankFiring.png|A Twin Flank firing History *The Twin Flank used to upgrade to the Octo Tank until the August 15th update. Trivia *The Twin Flank and Quad Tank are the only Tier 3 tanks that do not suffer from the recoil of their bullets. *The Twin Flank is the last class in alphabetical order, if you do not include the removed X Hunter. *When Octo Tank was not able to upgrade from Twin Flank on the August 15th update, Battleship replaced its upgrade spot on the August 25th update, 10 days later. zh:Twin Flank es:Twin Flank fr:Twin Flank pl:Twin Flank ru:Twin Flank vi:Twin Flank de:Twin Flank tr:Twin Flank ko:트윈 플랭크 Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked